


Braid of Gold

by Adoubletap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanzo takes up stripping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shimadacest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoubletap/pseuds/Adoubletap
Summary: Hanzo takes up stripping, Genji misuses Shimada money. At least now they know each other’s secrets.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Mark of a Star

"Don't forget to twist your hips a little when you grind," Genji instructed, sitting back like a prince sitting on the throne. Hanzo was forced to obey, doing so clumsily as he ground down all wrong and pinched the skin on his balls. 

"Careful," Genji teased him, lifting his hips, Hanzo grimacing at the bulge that he felt pressing insistently at him, "Don't want to hurt yourself before the real fun begins."

As Hanzo worked, he thought back to his first night at the club. His awkward first few steps, undressing himself in haste, too eager for the patrons as he dropped his last article of clothing to the ground. This wasn't the sort of club to undress completely, the bar's customers rendered drunk often, if engaged in the typical bachelor's party or just for fun. 

After that first awkward night, ushered quickly off the stage to be berated by his now boss, who chewed Hanzo out until Hanzo quieted him with a blowjob, he practiced better stripper etiquette. 

He'd always fantasized this. To be lusted after by more than his guards, who wore out easy and couldn't follow Hanzo's stamina. By more than the passing visitor of his father's manor. 

It wasn't easy to find a strip club in his homeland, the conservatism out of hand in the collapsing economy. 

Still, he'd found one. And he more than happily worked his ass off to become the most sought after dancer. 

He should have seen it coming. That someone who knew him would find him there, Hanzo flexing as he spun skillfully on a metal pole, and who dropped to the ground in horror as he spotted a familiar head of unnatural green hair.

Genji sat closest to the stage, fingers steepled as he balanced his elbows on his knees, watching Hanzo with great interest. 

He requested a private dance of his brother. Hanzo agreed to it, to show that he wasn't afraid of the power Genji now held over him. In the back of his mind, Hanzo recalled the sudden drop in a great sum of his father's money, and it became apparent where it had gone. At least this way, perhaps he could return that money. 

"Your form is sloppy," Genji said, voice sleek and gaze dirty, "Wind yourself to me. Think of yourself as a ribbon."

Hanzo's lips were still as stone, voiceless as he disobeyed the instruction, turning so his back faced Genji, shaking his hips, showing off the enticing dip of muscle of his back. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Genji's voice seethed , “Do what I tell you to do.”

“If I do will you go,” Hanzo asked, keeping his voice stern and unwavering, shivering when Genji’s fingers clasped at the soft skin of his pale hips, leaving bruises in their wake. Genji appraised his brother, forcing him down, to fit the shape of his cock between Hanzo’s ass cheeks. “Go? Why would I ever want to do that when I finally have you where I have always wanted you,” Genji said this so confidently, and Hanzo couldn’t help himself as he looked over his shoulder to gape at Genji, slowly stopping himself as he looked in revulsion at his brother. 

“You have … always wanted me?” Hanzo asked quietly, the booming tremble of the club’s music outside of the booth steady, bouncing Hanzo slightly and picking up in pace, moving him quite firmly over Genji’s hips as the younger boy sunk deeper into the reclining cushions and groaned as he used his hands to rock Hanzo over him more thoroughly. He smiled, sharp as a sword, as he delighted in the dread that dawned across Hanzo’s face in slow succession.

“Who doesn’t want a piece of this,” Genji teased Hanzo, removing one of the hands on Hanzo’s hips to move it until it cupped Hanzo’s pectoral, squeezing it as it would a plush breast. “I’m surprised you never caught on,” Genji’s voice came off thoughtful as he pinched Hanzo’s nipple between his fingers, chuckling darkly at Hanzo, who squirmed at the shock of pleasure that shot through him from belly to groin. “Always paid attention to how you swayed your hips,” Genji’s smiled even wider, yanking Hanzo back until he had molded himself to his younger brother, “My favorite part of your body, next to these tits.” 

“No” Hanzo shook his head, denying how his body responded to Genji’s hands that roamed over his body, squeezing his pectorals together until a shallow valley formed, fit for a cock to fuck, “Please. Just go. This is too much.”

“No,” Genji mocked Hanzo’s begging, chin over Hanzo’s shoulder to watch with rapt attention at how his brother’s eyes squeezed shut, how his lips pursed as Genji continued to squeeze and rove his hands over his body as if he owned it. 

As of when he had first walked into the club, and saw Hanzo dance, he did own him. Else, he would tell the family of Hanzo’s busy nights where he snuck out of their home to offer himself up like a penniless whore to strangers wandering eyes and twitching hands, itching to touch that hard muscled body of the Shimada heir. 

“You’re mine now. And I’ll never, never, let you go.”


	2. A Man’s Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When love is lost, is a lie, a broken promise, and yet hope still prevails.

Genji panted over Hanzo’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek to his brother’s strong neck, and kissing against his jawline. “You’re so beautiful, Hanzo,” Genji compliments him. Hanzo flinches, riding his younger brother with his back to Genji, “Please,” Hanzo pleads, clutching his brother’s thighs while he bounces in his lap, “Let us be done with this.” He returns Genji’s affectionate kisses by mashing their lips together, accepting as Genji’s tongue delves deeper into his mouth, and Hanzo fights back the urge to bite down, silence his brother’s silver tongue and his toxic words for good. But he could never do that. He loved him, even as he was disgusted by the way that Genji moaned beneath him, as if he were the one being plowed into.

“Be done with this and then …,” Genji trailed off tauntingly, as if in deep thought, hands on his brother’s pecs, squeezing them so hard, Hanzo grit his teeth once his brother pulled away from their kiss, seething with ripples of blue energy that twined with the emerald shimmer of his brother’s own ethereal powers. 

“Ah, I see,” Genji concluded, “You don’t want your dearest Jesse to see you split open and wanting me to fuck you.”

At that, Hanzo stilled, Genji picking up where he had left off, lifting his hips and swiveling them as he jutted against Hanzo’s ass just to really get into his brother deep, into a tighter depths that were warm and unyielding. “You don’t want him to see you, unsatisfied by his ways in bed, coming to me to get your fix,” Genji sounded close to laughing, a deep, ominous sound that was so unlike him when he wasn’t antagonizing his brother. 

“So what if Jesse happens to see,” Genji goes on, his hips moving so quickly, Hanzo can feel his balls slapping his ass, “It isn’t as though it isn’t clear that he’s an inexperienced lover. But me? I can give you everything you desire, Hanzo. I know you. I have known you so intimately since we were only boys.”

Hanzo twitched at the mention of their boyhood. What seemed innocent sibling things where Genji would climb into Hanzo’s bed, how Hanzo would soothe his brother by carding his fingers through Genji’s then dark hair. He’d even allowed him to come to bed with him when Genji was much less serious, more the spoiled younger son and his father’s favorite. His hair green, groomed into soft spikes at the ends, Genji wore it with great pride, and shared it with Hanzo as he came into his bed again.

Things were no longer as innocent as they had once been ever since.

Hanzo hadn’t lost his mind in this haze of pleasure, as his brother wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump it in time with his hips, a careful flow of fucking up, and twisting his fingers over the heady foreskin that covered Hanzo’s cock head. Genji’s thumb pulled at the loose flesh, until Hanzo’s tip was completely bared, and Hanzo gasped at the cool air that slid across the delicate skin, wet with precum. 

“Ooh,” He stifled a moan, but too late. Genji had heard it. 

“Would you repeat that, brother,” Genji requested, flicking his thumb over the soft layer of skin over the tip and back again, “I don’t think I caught that.” Abruptly, he went hard, smacking Hanzo’s ass while pulling him back down to sit until Genji’s cock was completely submerged in his ass, and Hanzo’s head dipped back to rest on Genji’s shoulder. Genji continued, rolling his thumb now over the exposed head, teasing its shine as more pre slipped out in minute beads, slicking Hanzo’s cock as Genji kept going, unrelenting even as Hanzo gave a quiet hitch in breath at the speed and feeling of which he was being overwhelmed.

“Tell me you love this cock,” Genji asked for gently, though his speech was dark, demanding, giving Hanzo no room for space to truly deny him, “Tell me that only I can fulfill you the way that that deadbeat cowboy never could.”

Hanzo thought to fight back, to stand up and leave Genji alone in Hanzo’s lush futon, and return to Jesse. To wake him up and, without a word of explanation, fit his girthy cock into his ass and have Jesse take him while they laid on their sides. Hanzo would feel loved if he did this. Would feel forgiven. Could forget that he and his brother had had a secret affair all of these years, and that, in some sick way, forget when Genji forgave him for nearly killing him. 

Forgiveness? Wasn’t it Hanzo who deserved to be the one to give permission to forgive, and not Genji, who raped him every night?

However, weak, weak and nevertheless loving his younger brother regardless of how Genji had hurt him for so many years before, Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to leave Genji cold, alone and cold as he had been for years. “Tell me you love it,” Genji’s voice now carried a menacing tone to it as he wrapped a possessive arm around Hanzo’s belly, felt his own cock that pressed as a light bulge through the skin of his abdominal, “That you love me. Tell me. Say it.” Genji kissed Hanzo, bit him until he bled, and Hanzo gave a short cry.

“I love you, Hanzo,” Genji said, “Do you love me too?”

“YES,” Hanzo relented, gave in , surrendered to Genji’s twisted game, his long cock punching past his prostate and hitting him deep, “I love you! I love you!”

“Then say it,” Genji continued, “Say that you love me and that Jesse could never please you the way that I do!” 

A moment’s hesitation, a blink of an eye as dark hair sprung up in wavy locks beside his chin, and Hanzo, in defeat, said, “Jesse could never satisfy me the way that you do!”

Hanzo hadn’t had a chance to notice the very same man he’d denounced standing at the doorway to his right. Hadn’t been aware of the little game, one of many that Genji loved to play, that Jesse had been made privy to earlier in the evening when Genji dumped the lifelong tale of his and Hanzo’s sexual intimacies to him. And had told Jesse, straight up, “Given the chance, wouldn’t you prefer to hear Hanzo cry for you instead of me?”

“I’ll tell you what: If I can get Hanzo to admit his need for me, then I win. And you can go back to your poor little life ambling from place to place a washed up, unloved mercenary”

“But if I win,” Jesse started, standing tall and proud above the younger man, once his squad mate and friend, now the lowest level of filth in his eye, “You never touch Hanzo again.” 

“Deal,” Genji agreed, accepting Jesse’s extended hand for a shake, and feeling a swell of delight when Jesse’s hand squeezed his in a grip so tight, he could practically feel his fingers tingle with the near loss of feeling. 

So there, in the dark, eyes flaring in anger, and soft with sadness, Jesse watched as Hanzo let go of himself. Bent his back at a perfect angle, the same way that he once had when he and Jesse were together. Watched as Hanzo presented himself for his brother’s torturous touches, his fingers to flick and pinch his nipples, squeeze his pectorals as if they were a generous set of breasts. Genji noticed, though. The shadow of Jesse Mccree who slowly retreated into the night. 

Jesse had lost. And Genji, Genji had Hanzo. Would always have Hanzo. And his brother would learn of the deal, and grieve the loss of his lover who didn’t even bother to stop Genji’s rape of him, convinced that Hanzo wanted this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting old, old fics. This chapter is more a buildup towards my preferred ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old, old fics. Still not a fan of Shimadacest, or incest in general, wrote this on a writing binge to see if I could.


End file.
